Accurate information regarding the size, shape, and flexibility of macro-molecules in solution can be obtained from a variety of hydrodynamic techniques. This project provides modelling methods for complex biological macromolecules with irregular shapes or internal segmental flexibility that can be used to evaluate their transport and diffusion properties. Physiologically important examples of such macromolecules include the contractile protein myosin, the immunoglobulins, and transfer ribonucleic acid (tRNA). As opposed to the bead model approach, we characterize the hydrodynamics of an isolated body through tensors involving only its wetted surface. Basic transport behavior will be investigated from this essentially exact level. A numerical method is proposed to explicitly evaluate these tensors. Derived from exact expressions, the method potentially has much greater accuracy than methods based on bead models. To check for small additional effects such as the finite size of water molecules, the numerical method will be fine-tuned using proteins with known crystal structures to see how the surface to be used in practice for hydrodynamic calculations differs from the surface of accessibility to water. Computer simulation techniques will handle segmental flexibility dynamics involving restricted internal motions. Detailed models based on crystal structures or electron micrographs will be used to analyze suspected segmental flexibility in myosin, the immunoglobulins and tRNA.